I Just Want You To Know Who I Am
by x-Bellabubz-x
Summary: Edward Cullen is a loner. He is shy, has no friends and spends all of his time alone. He has a massive crush on Bella. Alice sees him alone all the time, so she tries to help. Will Edward ever get together with Bella? All-Human. OOC.


_Hey Guys! This is my very first Fanfic, So be nice! _

_Please review and tell me if i should continue this!_

_Thanks :-)_

**Disclaimer- I dont own Twilight, But I would like to own Robert Pattinson :)

* * *

**

EPOV.

_I Just Want You to Know Who I Am_

I walked through the packed student cafeteria, keeping my head down and my green eyes at the floor. I ran a hand through my messy bronze hair as I made my way to the doors of the cafeteria. I didn't need or want any attention today. I joined the short line for food and quickly made my way to the front. I bought myself some Lasagne and chips, Water and an apple and made my way to the back of the cafeteria to sit at an empty table. Nobody bothered looking at me anymore. I was practically invisible.

I watched as she glided over to a nearby table. Isabella Marie Swan, From Forks, Washington. Or Bella as she like to be called was probably the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. To say I had a crush on her was an understatement. She had soft looking ivory skin and long chestnut hair that I just wanted to touch or run my hands through. My personal favourite part of her was her depthless chocolate brown eyes. I could look into them forever.

She sat down with her two best friends, Alice and Rosalie and their boyfriends, Emmett and Jasper. Alice was a small, slight almost pixie like girl. She had short, spiky black hair and small exquisite elflin features. She has a very hyper personality. Rosalie, however was her complete opposite, She was tall, 5ft'11 and strikingly blonde and beautiful. Jasper, Alices boyfriend was tall blond and lean, According to conversations i have overheard, He apparently has a very calming presence. Emmett, You can describe in one word, _Huge._ The guy was incredibly muscly, and has dark curly hair. Alice and Rosalie granted, were both stunning. But not like my Bella, For her, Stunning was an understatement.

My Bella. _I wish._

I sighed outwardly, Knowing she would never like a freak like me. At the moment all I wanted to do was go back to my dorm and immerse myself into music and studying material I already knew. They were both ways of shutting out the outside world. The one I didn't fit into.

I had my own dorm room, to the frustration of some other people. My parents knew what I was like and paid extra for me to have my own dorm room. My father, Carlisle was a great doctor, which is what inspired me to become a doctor. I am here at the university of Harvard studying my first year of Pre-Med.

They worried about me, being a loner and all. He tried to send me to therapy a couple of times, but me and my mother Esme managed to convince him that there wasn't anything wrong with me, But that I just didn't like people much.

My mother rung me every couple of days to make sure I was eating amongst other things. I was shy and all, but studying to be a doctor basically told you that eating was important.

My thoughts were interrupted when I realised Alice was walking towards my table. My eyes widened slightly and I looked up meeting her gaze as she walked gracefully towards the table I was sat at and plopped herself at a spare chair at the table.

I looked towards the table she was sat at earlier and found that it was now empty. I wondered where all the others had gone.

She looked at me expectantly as I raised my head and met her eyes.

"Whats up with you, Edward."

"Nothing, Nothing at all" I said quietly, looking down again.

"I see you everyday coming to sit here all by yourself. You refuse dates, with incredibly beautiful girls. You live in a dorm on your own, and the worst thing of all is that you have an incredibly irritating habit of looking down all the time" She ranted, rather angrily I must admit.

She may be small, but she can be quite scary at times!

"T-There is nothing the matter Alice, Really. I guess I just don't get on with people well".

"Well its about time to start Edward. You are an incredibly handsome guy. You just don't see yourself clearly, So I am going to help you"

"Help me?" I said, Looking at her quizzically. I didn't need help. I looked up at her, Confused. "How?"

"Tonight, You are going to come to mine and Bellas dorm and we are going to have a movie night. You _Need _a social life for once Edward Cullen" Alice stated. "You can meet the rest of our gang, have some fun for once"

My green eyes widened slightly, I was torn between saying yes, or saying no. If I said no, I would be sat alone in my dorm again, studying notes I had already memorised and read a thousand times or listening to music. If I said yes, however I might actually talk to Bella. Something I had dreamed of for the past six months.

"So is it a yes or a no?" She said, Raising her eyebrow and tapping her foot impatiently.

"I'll be there"

* * *

Please Review :)


End file.
